<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gracie's Morning by lialovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760193">Gracie's Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lialovely/pseuds/lialovely'>lialovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost Adventures (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lialovely/pseuds/lialovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zak awakens to find Gracie missing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gracie's Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Times are looking grim these days<br/>
Holding on to everything<br/>
It's hard to draw the line...<br/>
Shut the fuck up! Get up!" </p><p>"Mmm..." A grouchy Zak had groaned at the sound of Korn blaring from his cellphone. The morning had come far sooner than he would've preferred. Last night's ceremony at The Golden Tiki had taken quite an unexpected turn with obligatory drinks afterwards, something Zak hadn't usually partaken in these days. The raven haired male could feel a migraine immediately start up with signs of a hangover, but the stellar shrunken head completely modeled after his own mug had made up for it. Even if he may have had a couple nightmares about shrunken heads last night, it was still very much an honor.</p><p>"Fuck, where's my aspirin." Zak mumbled in umbrage while forcing his body to get up from the soft California king bed. Heavy footsteps made their way into the bathroom with hands rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Relief quickly spread through him upon finding the much needed pain reliever in the medicine cabinet. Cupping some tap water into his hand, he swiftly swallowed the water and pill. An exhale left his mouth as he remained still for several seconds attempting to gather his composure. Icy blue eyes had fluttered before opening up and becoming fully aware. Zak's face had turned back towards his bedroom at he realized the bedroom was unusually quiet. Gracie his loyal companion had not woken him up demanding food like she normally does. </p><p>"Sleeping in Grace?" Zak gently spoke to the canine expecting her to still remain sleeping in her bed nearby his. Zak furrowed his eyebrows in mild surprise to see the bed vacant, Gracie must be downstairs already, perhaps impatiently waiting to be let out to pee. Another yawn seeped out as he began to make his way downstairs, a part of him preparing to be met with angry whines.</p><p>"Morning Grace." Zak called out once more when reached the final step, only to be met with more silence. His eyebrows furrowed again at the unusual silence lingering in the air. No sign of Gracie seemed to be found, by now the white and black spotted dog would have greeted him, tail wagging in demands of seafood flavored kibble.</p><p>"Where are you little girl?" He questioned himself continuing to search the large house for his beloved dog. Zak roamed his living room and checked each window in case Gracie had been squirrel watching again, but to no avail. Zak checked the kitchen next sure of finding her in there by her food bowls. A weird sensation bubbled in his stomach as he called out her name once more. A frustrated sigh soon followed as a rubbed his beard, his face absentmindedly shifting towards the front door. It was then his senses became alert upon realizing the door had somehow been opened. Zak curiously made his way to the backyard and as reached the pool, it was then he had suddenly felt his blood run cold.</p><p>His blue eyes widened at the sight of red stains splattered across the ground. Fear quickly filled his body while he followed the stains further into the patio. A loud gasp seeped out his lips at the sight before him, Gracie was at the edge of the patio lying on her back covered in red. </p><p>"Gracie!" Zak screamed in horror as his mind began to imagine a million awful scenarios. Zak feared if somehow a wild animal had gotten into his yard and attacked Gracie. But yet the door had been opened...had someone snuck into his house and harmed her? "Oh my god." He had felt nauseous at the very thought.</p><p>Zak frantically ran to where she was and searched her body. He was unsure of where to look first at where an injury was, for the red was all over her. "Oh my god Gracie, what happened? Are you okay? Oh god!" He lamented while tears began to build in the corner of his eyes at his beloved dog being hurt. Guilt had swiftly taken over at not knowing what happened or how he could not have heard her. Surely if she was attacked, she would've yelled right? Why hadn't he heard her?!</p><p>"What do I do? Gracie can you hear me? I need to call someone, please be okay! I need Aaron...Gracie?" Zak's frantic mumbling has slowed when he saw the canine start to move followed by a deep throaty growl.</p><p>"Gracie you're alive! Oh thank god!" He shouted in relief with tears streaming down his face. "What the hell happened to you baby, you're gonna be okay I promise...what the fuck?" Zak questioned with confusion when he went in to touch the female, only to bet met with a sticky substance. A substance far too sticky to be blood. His face was baffled as he rubbed the substance between his index and thumb before smelling it. The scent had been extremely fruity and sweet...?</p><p>Zak's attention had been diverted to Gracie giving another groan and opening her eyes, slowly rolling onto her side. Zak searched the rest of the yard for any other clues, the fear in his stomach instantly switching to astonishment at discovering a silver object a couple feet away. Zak got up from the ground to retrieve the item, the closer he got he was met with an aluminum container. His eyebrow raised at the white covering next to it with black ink.</p><p>'Made you a little something special, love you! - Mom'</p><p>His eyes had scanned the words before it all had made sense, Zak closed his eyes briefly while letting out a deep exhale to calm the many nerves in his body in an effort to not lose his shit.</p><p>"Gracelyn Bagans, did you eat a whole motherfucking raspberry pie?!" He yelled as he turned back to the female dog who only let out a guilty whimper. The red sticky substance on her not in fact blood, but raspberry preserves. The exhausted look on her face had only made him shake his head in dismay.</p><p>"Look at ya, crashed from a goddamn sugar high. I thought you were dead Gracie, dead!" He continued to yell as if he was scolding an actual child. Zak began to piece everything together at what the fuck actually happened. Mama Bagans must've been kind enough to drop off a raspberry pie for her son without wanting to disturb his sleep, after all she did have a key to his house. Gracie somehow got a hold of the pie and after going apeshit on it, gave her enough energy to allow her to unlatch the lock to the backyard. Zak chalked it up to her losing her damn mind until she finally crashed and took a nap.</p><p>"Shame on you Gracie, you almost gave me a heart attack. What is wrong with you, and stealing my pie on top of it all!" He added in disbelief at how naughty his loyal dog had been, rubbing his temples at how the initial horror worsened his migraine. He couldn't imagine Gracie actually being wounded or dead, she was his best friend. She kept him grounded and sane when lockdowns would be too much. She comforted him when anxiety would mess with him, she was everything Zak hadn't know a dog to be.  Zak had seen a lot of scary shit in his life, but losing Gracie...would be more than he could ever bare.</p><p>"Come here you little brat." Zak half smiled in relief to see his dog perfectly fine, just fat and lazy. He softly caressed her face and snout. The overstuffed expression on her face seemed enough punishment for her escapade. "What did you learn today hmm?"</p><p>Gracie only growled again in guilt, but this time Zak knew she was sorry. A chuckle left his lips as he shook his head and began to pick up the canine from the floor. "Come on girl, let's get you cleaned up. By the way, you owe me a goddamn pie."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Naughty Gracie! I got inspired this afternoon and conjured up this little piece. Hoped you enjoyed! Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>